Hack
Hack is a red robot built by the virus Megabyte. He is always teamed with Slash, a virtually identical robot except for the fact that Slash is blue, and Hack has a higher voice than Slash. They were built with so much weaponry and brawn inside them that there was little room for brains. They have fought Bob on several occasions but are always easily defeated. Together, they are physically impossible to beat in a fight but their low intelligence often results in them being outwitted. They have been blown apart several times through the years, but are easily rebuilt. Hack and Slash are very moral despite being built by an evil virus. Several times they are ordered to do something and question each other as to if they should do it, forgetting their instructions. They often argue over the pushing of buttons that start-up devices, such as the Leech Command. (When Games Collide) Hack and Slash understandably have a fear of failure since their master usually punishes those who disappoint him. Hack and Slash used to hang on the side of Armored Binome Carriers to get around. Sometimes they would lead a small platoon of ABCs while hanging on the two lead ABCs. Later the two were upgraded when jet packs were installed in them. They are stored inside their bodies until needed. When they need to fly somewhere their jet packs will deploy on their backs and fire up. Hack and Slash also served as the caretakers for Megabyte's pet null Nibbles. One of the times they were ordered to read Nibbles a story and put him to bed, Hexadecimal was attacked and infected by a Web Creature. All the nulls in Mainframe went to Lost Angles to cover Hex to protect the city from the creature. Nibbles escaped and joined the other nulls. Hack and Slash followed the mass of nulls, called Nullzilla, to find Nibbles. During their search the two were stepped on and flattened by the null monster. They both said how they hated nulls. (Nullzilla) The Web Creature caused Megabyte and Hexadecimal to merge into the super virus Gigabyte. Hack and Slash went to help Bob fight the virus. They kept Gigabyte occupied while Phong released the sector from the city. Floating Point Park quickly drifted away from the city. The robots managed to keep away from Gigabyte for a while, but he soon caught Hack and drained all his energy. Slash was so mad at the loss of his best friend that he hit Gigabyte so hard he sailed back to Mainframe. (Gigabyte) Hack and Slash assisted the CPUs and ABCs during the Web War. They helped destroy several Web Spores that had entered the system. (Web World Wars) Viral Wars As the Viral Wars started, Megabyte and Hexadecimal disagreed on the destruction of the Principal Office. Hex threw her brother off the Hardware platform. Hack and Slash caught Megabyte and carried him back to the Silicon Tor. Hex was injured when the Hardware exploded from a Game Cube and Megabyte managed to imprison her in the Tor. (To Mend and Defend) One of Megabyte's viral servants, Cyrus, betrayed him during the war. Hack and Slash captured the traitor for Megabyte, just as Mainframe closed a massive firewall around Giedi Prime, imprisoning Megabyte and all his forces inside. They were ordered to delete Cyrus for his betrayal, but Slash let him go, who couldn't do the job, saying that Bob had always stopped them before they could do anything that bad. Hack told Megabyte what Slash had done. (Game Over) Megabyte used Hexadecimal's power to breach the wall but failed to overcome the Principal Office defenses. Megabyte had become annoyed by the bumbling duo's inability to carry out the simplest of commands properly. Megabyte ordered that the next time they breached the firewall that Hack and Slash were to take point, so that they would be destroyed and he would finally be rid of them. (Game Over) Hexadecimal eventually escaped Megabyte's captivity. She brought an immense horde of nulls to Giedi Prime to fight Megabyte's ABCs. Megabyte sent Hack and Slash to take point in his defense against her. Hexadecimal easily destroyed them in an energy blast. Their pieces fell to the ground, and lost power. Phong found their remains, rebuilt them, and gave them icons. They served as his bodyguards for a short time. Phong wasn't able to perfectly rebuild them since he had so little time. Hex grew bored of the fight and left, and Megabyte attacked the Principal Office. Phong ordered the evacuation of the building and ordered Hack and Slash to look after Dot Matrix from now on. They escaped with the rest of the Principal Office personal, while Phong stayed behind to buy them time to get away. With Megabyte ruling the city, it was renamed Megaframe. Dot started the Mainframe Rebellion. Hack and Slash would participate in attacks on Megabyte and patrol the outskirts of the city. They were the first to find Matrix and Bob after they returned to the system. Hack and Slash quickly took the two lost guardians to the rebel hide out. (Megaframe) Hack and Slash helped Dot and the rebellion retake the Principal Office during a mass attack to take down Megabyte. (Showdown) After the fall of their former master, the city began to shut down. It had been so damaged by the wars that the entire system began to crash. Bob had the idea to let the city crash and the User might perform a restart. He was right, and the entire city was restored to normal. Everyone was restored, including Hack and Slash. (End Prog) The Net War Mainframe was soon engulfed in the Net War against the Super Virus Daemon. Dot had an idea to have her young brother, Little Enzo, go into a Game Cube and stay inside like Matrix did. He would grow up fast and hopefully come back and save them all from the horrible virus. She sent Hack, Slash, and Frisket with Little Enzo to protect him. Hack was very insulted that he had to carry the dog and Slash got to carry Enzo. The young guardian couldn't stand to leave his family, and didn't switch his icon to Game Sprite mode. Mainframe had already been completely infected by Daemon. Little Enzo, Hack, Slash, and Frisket were the only ones left to fight. Enzo sent Slash to try and stop Daemon, while Hack went with Enzo and Frisket to see Matrix and AndrAIa. Hack pinned AndrAIa down while Enzo managed to free Matrix from the infection, finding the cure in a pure Guardian code. (Sacrifice) The Return A second Bob arrived in Mainframe and everyone was extremely confused on where he came from. Dot had no idea what to do about the two Bobs. She finally decided to marry the new Bob. The first one tried to separate from Glitch to return to normal. Hack and Slash accompanied Phong into a Game to test a new Game Sampler device. This was the first time that Hack and Slash ever got to use their icons to reboot. They became two cans of pop while in the Game. Hack and Slash served as ushers at Dot and Bob's wedding. They both liked the tuxes they got to wear. However, they were confused when some of the pirates arrived and said they were friends of both the bride and groom. Hack and Slash decided they must sit on the floor, but Mr. Christopher said they would seat themselves. During the wedding, the first Bob came back, separated from Glitch. The second Bob was revealed to be Megabyte in disguise. Hack and Slash panicked during the following fight and were completely useless. They weren't sure who they should help. (Null Bot of the Bride) Megabyte managed to break into the Principal Office and attacked everyone in the War Room. Hack and Slash quickly grabbed Dot and pulled her out of the room while Mouse covered their escape. They dragged her far down the corridor until she yelled for them to stop. Hack and Slash panicked and asked what the plan was and Dot yelled for them to shut up and let her think. Megabyte locked down the Principal Office and they were all trapped inside. He informed them he was there for revenge and to prepare themselves for the hunt. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) References *Hack and Slash's names are a reference to the hack and slash genre of computer games, and the keyboard characters \ (hack) and / (slash). *Some of the dialogue between Hack and Slash was not on script, it was improvised between the two actors. *In the video game ReBoot: Countdown to Chaos, Hack is created by the destruction the robot Clash, which also created Slash and Scuzzy. Category:Virals Category:Robot Category:ReBoot characters Category:Males Category:Villains